i never got the chance to say
by captainme
Summary: When Jacks hurt in a crossfire and might die, will he tell Ana his true feelings or keep them bottled up... and miss the chance of ever telling her again. R&R. JackAna.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N sorry Cal, another sad fic! But hey... only one (sad one anyway.) more to come and then I'm back onto happy fics. (Hopefully!) Anyway enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Ana come on." Jack was pulling at Ana's hand as ducked more shots from the navy that were on their tail.  
  
"Capt'n in here." Gibbs pointed to a small garden. All 3 of them moved quickly into it. Waiting and holding their breath as the navy ran past. As the other two let out a sigh of relief, Jack gasped in pain.  
  
"Jack?" Ana was the first to notice the blood seeping through Jacks clothes. Trying not to panic, at were the blood was coming from. "Oh god... Gibbs go find help... Will - anyone." Gibbs searched both Jack and Ana's faces before getting his arse in gear and running off to find help.  
  
Ana caught Jack as he collapsed on the floor, his face showing he was in intense pain. Ana's hand found Jack's wound and she pressed on it gaining a groan from Jack.  
  
"Easy on the goods luv." Jack's voice was hoarse and gruff, nothing like it normally was.  
  
Ana didn't reply she just kept Appling pressure, hoping that Gibbs would return soon.  
  
"Ana?" She went to stroke his hair but noticed his forehead had beads of sweat on it. Her hand pressed down on it and he gave a little jump in surprise of the coolness.  
  
"It's ok. It'll be ok." Ana desperately hoped this was true. But her hopes were going down as the minuets ticked by and there was no sign of Gibbs with help.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana placed Jacks head on her lap. She had noticed he was going in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Jack I..." She was about to talk but Jack cut her off first.  
  
"Ana will ye do me a favour." Ana looked surprised but nether the less replied.  
  
"Yeah of course. What? I a'int leaving." Jack laughed but soon cut himself off and groaned in pain instead.  
  
"I a'int askin' ye t' leave. I..." Jack stopped as a pain filtered through his chest. "Look after the pearl for me."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Capt'n, I wont need t'. Your there. She's your ship, not mine."  
  
Jack closed his eyes; he had hoped he wouldn't have to spell it out to her. Both of them knew he wouldn't be around much longer, his time seemed to be up, and he wanted his beloved ship to be in good hands. Sure he could say Gibbs would be captain but then he had the excuse he owed Ana...  
  
"Ana I wont be there anymore. Both of us know I wont get out of this place... not alive anyway." Tears threatened to spill out of Ana's eyes.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack understood his time was drawing close and he came to a decision in his head... there was something he needed to tell her before it was too late.  
  
They had been silent for about 5 minutes neither of them knowing what to say, and both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Ana."  
  
"Hum." Her eyes flickered down to meet his.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Another thing? Wow I'm lucky today." Her words were dripping with sarcasm and Jack longed to know what was going through her mind.  
  
"Ana..."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I... I have to say this before its too late."  
  
"Aye well let me tell you a secret..." Ana leaned in so she was next to Jack ear. "You actually have to say these things." A small smile spread across his face as he tried to reach her ear. She leaned down so it was easier for him, and her eyes nearly pooped out of her head when she heard him say 4 little words she had longed to hear.  
  
"I love you Ana."  
  
"I love you too." They both leaned in to a kiss. It didn't last long but it was long it enough. Ana's hand found Jacks and she looked up as she heard a rumble from above. Slowly raindrops started to fall and she dropped her gaze back to Jack.  
  
And her heart died.  
  
Her tears started to fall over his face.  
  
He'd died, with a small smile on his face happy to know the women he loved, loved him back...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N feel free to kill me. I don't think that was that good but still... I don't like writing things where Jack (who is soooo yum!) dies. (That was the bad bit.) Please review. I'll be real happy if ya do!! :-) Suzy xxx 


End file.
